The invention is concerned with a device for securing automobile wheels from theft, comprising a sleeve which embraces the polygonal head of a wheel nut or bolt, which sleeve is rotatable on the polygonal head and cooperates with a lock cylinder the cylinder plug of which, providing the keyway, controls a locking member with which is associated a radial shoulder for engagement by the locking member, wherein the engagement position of the latter in relation to the radial shoulder is released by rotation of the cylinder plug by a key.
Such a construction is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,446, wherein the polygonal head receives directly the cylinder plug and has diametrically opposed longitudinal slots for the tumblers. The free end of the polygonal head forms a cylindrical stepped-down section and contains therein a slot which extends in the circumferential direction for mounting the locking member which is secured there by a pin. This means that the lock cylinder is itself a component part of the wheel nut or bolt. Because of the multiple slotting the polygonal head has a weakness. Further, the lock cylinder ca be damaged when screwing and unscrewing the polygonal head. After the wheel nut or bolt has been put on, the sleeve has to be pushed onto the polygonal head. In order to secure this in the applied position, the key must be operated to turn the cylinder plug so that it pivots the locking member in order that the latter can extend into the annular groove of the sleeve, forming the radial shoulder. If the sleeve is not pushed on sufficiently far, it may be that the locking member pivots out into the region in front of the annular groove. The sleeve is then not secured against removal.
Based upon the subject matter of the invention is the object of so constructing, in a manner which is simple in terms of production technology, a device of the type set out above that, in addition to the lock cylinder being treated less roughly, applying and securing the sleeve can be facilitated.